


Almost lover

by mewowem



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewowem/pseuds/mewowem
Summary: 一个将缓慢更新的故事故事背景：因为一场突然的魔法瘟疫的蔓延，拥有魔法的人开始失控成为危险因素，此后整片大陆陷入魔导师与普通人类的混战之中。最后普通人类取得胜利，拥有魔法之人亦妥协。阿尔法帝国建立。魔法成为绝对禁忌。有一个孩子生活在这样的国度。





	Almost lover

01  
阿尔法纪年18年

梅勒奶奶让我出去替她买一些树莓果酱。她坐在那把老旧的扶手椅里对着毕剥作响的火炉埋头织着毛衣，火苗映着她的银发一跳一跳。每当下雨，她就会点起火炉来烘干屋子里的潮湿水汽。最近一周的连续降雨让她的膝盖疼到走不了路，只能坐在扶手椅里织织毛衣。我不知道她已经有多老了，每次我问起她都会笑着说很老很老。她牙口不好，不太看得清细小的东西，家里任何需要站立操作或者不得已要外出跑腿的活都交给我。我听街上的几个孩子说过，隔壁的城镇里有卖一种可以治腿疼的药水，但是它价格不菲，我买不起它。

我没法出去工作赚钱，年龄不够，况且梅勒奶奶也不允许我出去工作。  
“一旦工作了你就会接触到更多的人，你得是个不起眼的孩子才行，我亲爱的艾洛。”  
梅勒奶奶一直尽可能避免我与任何除她以外的人接触，即使他们冲我丢石子吐口水，我也不能理睬他们。她甚至每隔两个月就要替我染一次发，用最不起眼的棕黑色掩盖我原来的发色。一旦被人知道我的真实发色，就会有可怕的事情找上门来，她是这么告诫我的。她很少恐吓我，她一直是个温和的老太太，而不是像街上的人们所说的那样是个邪恶的老巫婆。梅勒奶奶认为人们对她的所有诽谤，无非都是因为他们无聊到需要制造出一些假想敌来给自己枯燥平庸的生活增添一点色彩。  
我们唯一的生活来源是离家不远处的一口枯井，每个月月圆时刻，那口井里就会出现一袋阿尔法币，我只需要转动轱辘把它提上来就行了。袋子里的钱时多时少，但足够我和梅勒奶奶的生活了，只是它们依然买不了那瓶治腿疼的药水。

我穿好外套，拿上买果酱的钱，戴上帽子出门了。外面依然在下雨，我只好沿着屋檐紧贴门墙走来躲雨。街道的墙上贴着各种各样的纸，新贴上去的阿尔法新法通告啦通缉令啦魔法使用禁令什么的，一层又一层，但依然没有把之前旧的那些完全盖住，露出了斑驳残破的边角。因为下雨，路上没有多少行人，我很顺利就买到了果酱，但在回去的路上就没有那么好运了。经过一条巷子的时候，有两个穿着连帽衫的高大男人突然从阴暗的巷角里站在了我面前，拦住我的去路。他们看过来的眼神让我感到不寒而栗，我下意识地朝后退了一步，还没来得及跑，他们就直接拽住了我的衣领，将我拖回来，一把扯掉了我的帽子。尽管我疯狂挣扎，他们还是揪起我的头发，扯得我头皮生疼。  
雨点打在脸上，模糊了我的视线。我企图大叫出声，他们便捂住我的嘴，顺带拎着我往不知什么地方带。  
“是他，我们找到了。”  
我听到这话的时候感觉就像已经被雨浇透了似的浑身冰凉。他们看到了，就像梅勒奶奶说的，他们一定是看到了我的发根，那里新长出来的头发不是棕黑色的，而是樱色。现在，灾祸找上门来了。  
“那个老巫婆怎么办？”  
“到时候会有正式的通缉令下来的，直接去家里抓人就好。”

不，我不能让他们抓走梅勒奶奶，我不能。

我一口狠狠咬住捂我嘴那人的手直到他吃痛的一甩手把我扔到地上，但我还没来得及趁机逃走，另一个男人就已经抓住了我，而先前那个男人立刻冲上来抄起他那可怕到手臂朝我来了几个耳光，我被他打的脑子里嗡嗡作响，肚子上又紧跟着吃了几脚。  
“行啦行啦，他没有魔力，你可别把他打死了。”  
“没有魔力？”揍我的男人呸了一声，对着我的脑袋又踹了一跤“他一样是个该死的魔鬼，和他那该死的父母一样！”  
我已经失去了反抗的力气，嗓子里尝到了腥甜的味道。我的眼睛已经睁不开了，他们的话到还是能断断续续地传进我的耳朵里。  
“反正带回去一样是处死，你就不能等到回去么？  
“那还不如现在就打死解气，这个该死的小恶魔。”  
“你知道吗？弗里德公爵开的价格更高，如果”  
那人突然松了手，我砸在了地上，然后便彻底失去知觉了。


End file.
